Fils de La Lune
by Lumimi
Summary: L’ombre pénétra silencieusement dans la petite pièce éclairée seulement par les rayons de la Lune, cette dernière pouvant être son alliée comme sa pire ennemie. Elle s’approcha silencieusement du lit situé près de la fenêtre.....


**Auteur **: Hana to Yumé, toujours en vie (qui as dit oh non ? ¬¬ )

**Genre** : OS, petite scène qui m'est passée par la tête, slash, fluff

**Disclaimers** : pas na moi

**Dédicaces** :

à ma tite Mini-Mae, parce que l'amitié n'est plus ce qu'on croyait qu'elle était, n'est ce pas ¬¬ … ?

à ma tite Frany aussi, parce qu'il était temps que tu reviennes en France ;) !

à nous, fanficeuses yaoistes, parce que nous le vallons bien ;; !

**Avertissement : HOMOPHOBES, BARREZ-VOUS ! **

Ne venez pas dire après que l'on vous a pas prévenus ! gardez vos insultes pour vous !

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

**Fils de la lune**

One Shot

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

L'ombre pénétra silencieusement dans la petite pièce éclairée seulement par les rayons de la Lune, cette dernière pouvant être son alliée comme sa pire ennemie. Elle s'approcha silencieusement du lit situé près de la fenêtre. Les formes d'un corps se dessinaient au milieu des draps. L'ombre s'en approcha, leva la main et…

« Hee-chan… », appela doucement Duo tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ce simple murmure accompagné de ce geste tendre avait amplement suffit à réveiller de sa semi-torpeur le gentil soldat parfait qu'était Heero. Même si rien ne le laissait présager, il fut étonné de voir qui l'avait réveillé. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit lui fit froncer légèrement un sourcil. 3h23, pourquoi l'Américain ne dormait-il pas comme tout bon gentil terroriste se devait de faire quand il n'était pas en mission ?

« Hee-chan… », appela pour la deuxième fois avec douceur Duo

« Hn… Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

S'agenouillant près du lit afin de se retrouver au même niveau qu'Heero, Duo approcha lentement son visage vers celui du pilote qui n'était plus endormi et qui se disait que le lendemain il allait avoir de jolies cernes, avant de l'embrasser d'un baiser plein de douceur, de tendresse et de… désespoir ? D'abord répondant comme toujours aux sollicitations de son américain préféré, Heero le fit venir près de lui dans le lit avant de le regarder. La peur et la douleur dans les yeux violines de Duo le confirma dans l'idée que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas dans la tête de l'Américain.

« Qu'est ce que tu as koibito ? » Redemanda Heero en remettant en place une des longues mèches de l'Américain qui lui était tombée sur le visage.

Duo se blottit contre le torse du japonais et enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant cette odeur musquée qui savait tellement le rassurer. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, se retrouvant ainsi dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Hee-chan… » murmura cette fois ci Duo.

Ce troisième appel alarma Heero. Jamais Duo ne l'avait encore appelé ainsi, avec insistance mêlée à de la mélancolie ; sentiments qui se reflétaient toujours dans ces prunelles violines auxquelles il s'était tellement attaché.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, onegai Duo… Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état là…

- … J'ai peur Heero, je… je croyais que c'était parti, mais tout… tout vient de resurgir… j'ai peur Hee-chan, j'ai peur… je revois tellement d'images… »

Heero serra encore plus Duo contre lui, comprenant que trop bien ce qui arrivait à son amant. Quelques jours plus tôt, une mission de routine avait tourné au drame. OZ les avait poursuivis alors qu'ils rentraient à leur base et les avait attaqués en plein vol alors que les pilotes de Gundam survolaient une zone civile résidentielle. Résultat de nombreux civils avaient trouvé la mort, et même si les autorités avaient admis que la faute appartenait entièrement à OZ, les pilotes en eux même avaient été ébranlés, chacun à leur manière. Quatre faisait des crises d'empathie plus fréquentes, Wufei s'isolait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de son gundam, et Trowa s'était renfermé encore plus dans son mutisme, tout en aidant Quatre. Quant à Duo… et bien il était en train de passer par les mêmes tourments que lui, le soldat parfait avait eus lors de sa première mission dans sa jeunesse. Cette mission où le premier être humain lui avait parlé comme s'il en valait la peine avait péri suite à un mauvais posage de bombe qu'il avait effectué. Duo qui s'en voulait de tout ce qui c'était passé. Duo qui n'arrivait plus à dormir, car il voyait dans le noir les fantômes de ceux qui avaient péris. La nuit qui avait été durant tant d'année son alliée se retrouver aujourd'hui au rang d'ennemie. Et ce soir il avait craqué… Duo avait besoin de réconfort, de quelqu'un à qui parler, chose qu'Heero n'avait pas eu à ce moment là… Chose qu'Heero allait lui donner pour que Duo reprenne confiance en lui…

« Tu restes avec moi ce soir , reprit Heero.

- Non, je ne veux m'imposer.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'es tu en train de faire en ce moment ? »

Duo eu un mouvement de recul et tenta de se lever, mais d'une pression Heero le retint et le fit basculer sous lui. Il le contempla dans les yeux un long moment et, abaissant la tête vers celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout, lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Je ne te laisserai pas repartir, Duo, du moins pas dans cet état là. Je vais te le répéter encore une fois : ce soir tu restes avec moi ; c'est sans appel. Et saches que tu es loin de me déranger, au contraire. Je préfères que tu me dises et que tu me montres quand tu vas mal au lieu de me laisser deviner en te cachant derrière tes masques ; je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime toi, Duo Maxwell, celui qui a des peurs, des joies et des tristesses. Et tant que tu te montreras à moi sous ton vrai jour, tant que tu ne me cacheras rien, je t'apporterais toute l'aide que tu medemanderas, même implicitement. Car je lis dans tes yeux, Duo, ils reflètent ton âme. Et là j'y lis que tu veux rester avec moi, et je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Alors tu y resteras, et autant de temps que tu le voudras… »

Et, comme pour sceller ses paroles, il l'embrassa tendrement, faisant ainsi disparaître les peurs de son démon natté…

Dans son manteau de nuit scintillant d'étoiles, la Lune sourit doucement à l'attention des deux jeunes hommes dormant paisiblement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Shinigami avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur, et tous les deux méritaient enfin un peu de repos et de paix dans ces temps de guerre…

Avril 2005

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Hty : ………

Mini-Mae, levant la tête de son Naruto : qu'est c'que t'as ?

HtY : j'en reviens pas…

Mini-Mae : O.ô

HtY : j'y crois pas OO ! j'ai écrit du fluff ! kami-sama mais qu'est c'qui m'arrive OO ? j'suis foutuuuuuuuuuuuuuue …

Mini-mae, replonge la tête dans son naruto : …………

HtY : TTTT

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

Petite Histoire retrouvée au fin fond de mon ordi, et dans ma grande magnanimité j'ai décidé de la publier… Bah, on va dire que c'est votre cadeau de Noël ! Comme je suis trop gentille…

Sinon, le titre n'a pas de rapport avec l'histoire (enfin un chtit peu, disons qu'on comprend Lune mais pas Fils ;;) c'est normal, c'est juste que je trouvais ça pas mal et que j'avais pas envie de me creuser la tête encore plus… Bah quoi, c'est les vacances !

Allez, joyeux Noël à toutes !

**Hana to Yumé**


End file.
